


Снейпокингсли (арт)

by Wayward_jr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к фику Мерри "Черные начинают и выигрывают"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снейпокингсли (арт)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Черные начинают и выигрывают](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23975) by Мерри. 




End file.
